Smell of Maple
by SheenaFox
Summary: Grocery shopping in his brother's country might be the one thing that can brighten his day. No romance. Human names used. Enjoy! Don't like don't read and don't leave a review. It's that simple.


**I'm sorry. It's just waaaay too stupid at the end. Full of fail, I must say. Tobi is my friend in real life, and we actually went out to buy bacon that smelled like maple syrup when you cooked it. Ironically, she couldn't smell it, despite the scent being really strong.**

**I'm not late...I submitted it to deviantArt on time. You can check it out. The link is on my profile.  
**

* * *

Two adolescents were wandering around the grocery store, aimlessly looking at the shelves lined with an endless amount of food on them. They weren't very observant, often taking their eyes away from the groceries to talk to each other. They sounded as if they were at each other's throats, but the way they looked at each other, the way they made eye contact showed a certain familiarity, a friendship between the two.

"So…you're_ really_ going to buy it?" The shorter girl asked. She barely had to look up at her friend for eye contact, even though she stood up at a mere five feet tall. She pushed up her plum colored glasses up the bridge of her nose, the lens covering her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I am, Sheena!" The taller female said energetically. She grinned, patting Sheena's back reassuringly, her long nails scratching her back (painfully) in the process. "Besides, we need to celebrate Canadian day one way or another."

* * *

Matthew sighed. Another year, another uneventful birthday. Even more pathetic, he was out shopping.

In America.

In preparation for his _brother's_ birthday.

He thought it to be degrading, really. Shopping for food that would be served at his brother's house. Alfred said that they were celebrating his birthday too, but the fact that it was on his date instead of Matthew's told him otherwise.

_'Hey,'_ Matthew thought._ 'at least no one has to deal with Alfred's taste buds at the party.'_

He slowly made his way down the aisle, the only nose to indicate his existence being the squeaking of the wheels at the bottom of his cart, and the occasional, "Who are you?", from his pet polar bear, who resided comfortably in the seat of the mostly vacant shopping cart. He vigilantly examined each item on the shelf, making sure that whatever he picked as an ingredient would suit the tastes of the guests. Francis made sure he knew how to cook when he raised him, at least.

* * *

"I swear on my life, you are going to die twenty years early, Tobi." Sheena said, shaking her head as her friend picked up the pack of bacon.

"Now now, Sheena, this bacon is totally worth the twenty years of our lives!" Tobi said, her shoulder length brown hair hanging down a tad bit as she looked two (and a half) inches below her to make eye contact with her friend. "Bacon that smells like maple syrup!" She exclaimed.

They proceeded to walked toward the register, walking slowly but surely. "You know, that's not even legit Canadian bacon." Sheena said, glancing at the vacuum packed container. "It's not shaped like ham."

"Sheena," Tobi started, shaking her head dejectedly. "It smells like maple syrup. It makes up for the whole 'not being legit' thing!"

* * *

As Matthew made his way to the other side of the grocery store, he pushed his cart along, still looking for ingredients for a decent meal. If it was made by him, at least two people there would believe it to be gourmet. Somewhere in his general direction, he saw the two girls headed in his direction. One had an exasperated look on her face, as the other chatted on about how and where she was going to prepare her oh-so-sacred bacon.

The two passed by him, not missing a beat as they moved out of his line of sight. Matthew thought that they too, hadn't noticed him, but he heard a confident voice behind him, addressing him, followed by a line of words from the other girl.

"Hey, you with the red hoodie."

Matthew stopped walking, surprised at the informality the girl had talked to him with. Whatever scene he was expecting, it wasn't what he thought it would be as he turned around.

The taller girl was facing him, with a grin on her face. Her brown eyes were wide and full of joy indeed. The other girl was just a step behind her, looking as if she'd strangle her friend for talking to a stranger with such a rude tone.

"Happy Canada day." She said, completely unaware of how much she actually said to this man. This random, blonde man, with a polar bear and a maple leaf on his clothes…smiled.

Matthew smiled a small smile. "Happy Canada day to you too, miss." He said softly, almost a whisper.

* * *

**Wasn't it incredibly lame? |3 Well, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
